Undone
by Captain Zaz
Summary: [Slash]Peter Pan has left Neverland, leaving desolate. Hook is lost and Peter, now older, has forgotten his past. Hook must go to London and find Peter before it's too late for Neverland and himself.
1. One

****

A/N and warnings: So, my lovely fanfic hast been born. Fear it or love it. It is a M/M between Hook and Peter Pan, no worries as you will read the boy is no longer a boy. I don't claim to own any of the characters and am not making a prophet on the stories. The first two parts are prologues of sorts, and at times I will switch POV's and mark so when it happens. Enjoy and read on!

Undone

Captain's Loss

I never thought I would miss the boy. I never truly hated him, on the contrary, I was rather fond of the lad. That's the reason I played villain to his hero. It was rather simple, I was the pirate, the enemy and he was Peter Pan, the hero of Neverland. I was supposed to hate him, I was the bad guy, the blood thirsty pirate. I never hated him, that's why I played this part in his never ending tale. I never did it because I wanted to, I did it because he wanted a villain to beat. That's how it was supposed to be, the never aging Pan against Captain James Hook. 

Now the boy is gone with Wendy back to London. He will grow up and forget about his adventures and me. The forests are now dead. The sea is frozen over and the mermaids are dead. The faeries are gone as well. I am alone in this cold skeleton of the once wonderful Neverland. Warmth and cheer left when he did.

I wonder how the boy is, or if he even is a boy anymore. Maybe he's grown up, married that Wendy girl and has kids. Maybe one day one of his boys will come to Neverland and give it, give me life. I will once more be the villain to someone's hero. 

When Pan left he took my only purpose with him. I am lost now, wandering this skeleton looking for my Peter Pan. If I could, I would go to London and get the boy back myself. I would make him understand what he meant to this place, to me. If I could, I would show him that I did it all for him. Everything was for him and he never knew, that is a true sin. Now he is gone and I never thought I would miss him this much.

****

Never Memories

Every night the dreams the same. I always end up waking in a cold sweat, the strangely familiar face still burned into my mind. I have always felt like I was missing something, like a part of myself I gave up for her. I can't remember what it was I gave up, but I know, whatever it was, it was important. Wendy and I were engaged at one time, but she left. She said I wasn't the boy she had fallen for. I can still hear the almost lovingly taunting voice of the strange man in my dreams. At times I feel I should hate him, whoever he is. I know he exists and holds the key to my past. The past that I can't even remember. It's there still like and itch in the back of my mind. Maybe I should let my past lay dormant. Maybe I shouldn't find out about a childhood I can't recall and the man I'm not sure even exists. 

I know, at one time my life was carefree and happy. Now I can barely live day by day on the measly income from a wretched job.

I can still hear his laughter when he thinks he won. I wish I could remember, I wish I could meet the man with blue eyes and black hair. The man who smelt of the sea and had the voice of a demon. I know he holds the key to my past. I know if I can find him he can help me remember what I lost for the girl who betrayed me. 

My only goal now is to find the man with the hook for a hand. The one who, though I'm not sure exists, I miss. Without him, for some reason, I feel hollow. 

****

Chapter One: Wandering Skeletons 

I had strayed, rather unintentionally, to the place where he lived with those Lost Boys. The place was empty and bitter. There was a chill in the air as I looked around the forsaken home of Peter Pan. It hurts without him here. I still expected him to appear and mock me. I waited and no Pan showed. I shivered from the cold and looked around for something to warm myself. After escaping from the crocodile my clothes were not left in pleasant conditions. I did find new ones, but I missed my pirate outfit, it was something to remember the boy by. There was an old blanket, covered in dead leaves and a layer of dust. I picked it up, carefully, fearful that it might crumble under my touch. I wonder if the boy slept on this, or used it as a cover. I look down at the odd bed and gasped. There, laying among the debris is that annoying fairy that buzzed around Pan. I poked her side gently, but she didn't move. How would the boy feel if he found out he had killed his friend?

I had found a place to rest amongst the fallen leaves and abandoned things. I had yet to fall asleep. All I found myself doing was staring at that fairy. Maybe if I believed in her and clapped my hands she would come back to life, though I highly doubted that. I shrugged and pushed the old blanket from my shoulders. The claps were almost too load in such a quiet place. The tiny corpse remained motionless so I clapped again, louder this time. I didn't know how this worked, all I knew was that clapping was involved at some point. I tired again, whispering my belief in the tiny being. The little wings shifted and I stood up, making my frozen bones protest. 

" Fairy! Are you alive?" The green clothed fairy rolled over, making strange noises. " Wake up!" I shouted, poking her softly. He eyes opened and went from tiny slits to scarily large orbs. " Fairy?"

" Hook!?" she screeched! She fluttered back, still too weak to fly. " Why are you alive!?"

" I could ask you the same thing." I retorted coldly to the little creature. She glared up at me and looked around. " It's is because of me you're alive."

" Where's Peter!?" she asked, fluttering about. 

I watched her flutter around my head and sighed. " He's gone."

She stopped and stared. " Gone? Where?"

" He went with the Wendy girl to London." The fairy collapses onto my shoulder. " I'm going to get him back."

She leapt up and gaped. " You are!?" I nodded, receiving a happy squeak. 

" I'll help you!" she said happily. I gave her a soft smile and tried to remember her name.

" What is your name again?"

She scoffed. " Tinker Bell." Of course! The boy called her Tink if I'm not mistaken. God, that seems so long ago.

" The boy called you Tink?" She nodded. " Alright, how do we go about getting him back?"

She wilted and shrugged. " I don't know." She said, eyeing me. " Why are you trying to get him back?"

I shrugged and ran the fingers of my good hand along the cold hook. " Look at this place fairy. It's dead without the boy. I.we need him."

Tink gave me a look that bordered on shock. " How and why are you alive?"

" I wish I knew, and I wish I wasn't. It's been so lonely without the boy here. I miss him and I'm glad I found someone to talk to."

Tinker Bell stared at me, amazed. " I never thought you could be so civil. You were always just."

" The villain." I muttered.

She nodded and gave me a sympathetic look. " You're so much different when Peter isn't here."

I lifted Tink up to my face and sighed. " I assure you, if we get Pan back I will be much, much different." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. " I.I care about him."

She made a strange noise in the back of her throat and gave me an odd look. " I like you much better like this, you're nice. Why were you never nice before?"

" Pan wanted a villain so I became on for him." I sighed. " Without him I don't know who I am."

" I do! You are Captain James Hook, future savior of Neverland. Now let's get ourselves to London and save Peter!" I smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. I like her much more than I thought possible.


	2. Two

****

A/N: Look at the zombie being all speedy with the updates. Atypical warning, I don't own the characters, bla bla yadda yadda. This is slash people! That means men doing naughty things to other men! ^^ Sorry I just wanted to say the word naughty. ::is beaten with a broom:: 

Reviewer Love Time AKA Zombie Love Time! 

**Jane Silver**- Mish give joo the luff first reviewer! Have tacos of doom! The zombie is glad she proved you wrong. ::puts on sombrero and dances about::

**Faite**- More luff and tacos! ::huggles and dances around:: Yay for more zombie lovein'! 

God I'm hyper.::wanders off muttering::

****

Chapter Two: Happy Thoughts

Think happy thoughts she tells me! " Tink, how can you expect me to find a happy thought in a place like this?"

" I don't know! What has always made you happy?" I stared blankly at the fairy. " Okay, fine.Think about finding Peter." I sighed and closed my eyes and thought of finding the boy. Recognition slowly filling his eyes as he slowly walks towards me. His arms around me as he apologizes over and over for leaving Neverland, and, above all else the want. 

" Hook! You're flying!" My eyes shot open at Tink's exclamation. The ground was much further down than it had been. " You found your happy thought!"

" I'm flying." I whispered, not even bothering to keep the amazement from my voice. 

" What was your happy thought?" she asked.

I smiled and settled back to the leaf covered earth. " Pan."

She smiled softly, no look of disgust I expected to see. " What is the manner of your feelings for Peter?" The question caught me off guard. I had spent years trying to deny how I felt about him, and when he left I had spent years trying to accept it. She arched an eyebrow.

" I'm not entirely sure." I was not about to admit my feelings to Tinker Bell just yet, not when I'm still struggling with them myself. 

Tink smiled and landed on my shoulder. " We'll find him and than you can figure out how you feel about him. What I am sure of is that you never, ever hated him. You never could, could you?" I shook my head. " I know how you feel."

London was dreary and rainy, I had heard it was like this a lot. How could Pan live in a place like this, even with the Wendy girl? Tink sat shivering on my hook with my other hand shielding her from the rain. She sneezed and I pulled her closer to myself.

" How are we going to find him?" I even sounded desperate. 

" We'll find him, with luck and hope."

I tried not to sneer. " I am not one for hope, you know this." 

She fluttered up to my face, barely able to fly because of the moisture. " For Peter have hope. If you care about him have hope." I smiled and nodded. " Good, now let's keep looking!" Beyond her rain soaked green wings I saw a young man with matted blonde hair and a tired look. 

" Peter." Tink turned and made a small noise. " Is it?"

" I.I don't know. He looks like Peter, but his eyes aren't Peter's. Peter's eyes are happy, his aren't."

" He's grown up."

Tink turned to me and furrowed her brows. " So? Why would that make him look sad? He has Wendy!" I flinched. " Sorry."

" He may not be with Wendy anymore. She liked him because he was carefree, when he grew up he could have lost all that."

" Like you?"

I sighed and nodded. " Yes." The man was still standing there, a plethora of emotions dancing across his face. His eyes settled on one, recognition, clear as the day. Not of me, but of Tinker Bell. He was in front of us, rain dripping from blonde locks and running down his cheeks. He was gorgeous, but I shook away that thought as quickly as it had came.

" Who are you? I.I know you, from my dreams." He was addressing me, locking his eyes on mine. He didn't even notice Tink. 

" Peter?" I could have reached out and touched him. " Is that you boy?"

He backed away. " I know you! You are real! You, you know about my past. You can tell me who I was, who I am." he said frantically.

" Peter.Try to remember me. I am Captain James Hook." His brows furrowed. " Remember Tinker Bell and the Lost Boys, remember someone!"

" Tinker Bell.I know the name. You." He pointed to the fairy on my shoulder. 

" You're.Tink?"

Tink smiled and flew to him. " Yes! That's right. Now try to remember Hook!" I froze, did I really want him to remember me? All he would remember was the evil pirate that I was. I shivered, I didn't want him to remember me that way, but it's better than him not remembering me at all.

" Please remember Peter." Thunder cracked above us caused me to jump. 

Peter grabbed my wrist and pulled me along. " Come on, I'll take you to my house. It's cold out here." Tink and I followed him through grungy streets and broken alleyways. My hand went to the hilt of my sword, it made me nervous, this dark London. Peter stopped at what could be considered living quarters, but was highly doubtful. The inside was no better and it made me sad that he lived in a place like this. The lad pulled off his coat and I saw just how poor things had been for him. I have never seen anyone so thin. Even trough the soft cloth of his shirt I could see every bone of his ribcage. 

" Do you not eat much?" He looked over his shoulder and nodded. " I'm sorry."

" For what?"

I sighed. " I should never have let that Wendy child take you. I should have killed her."

Peter laughed. " Why didn't you?" I glanced at him, I never expected that reaction.

" Never mind that. Do you even vaguely remember me?"

Peter sat on a raggedy couch. " I.I have dreams with you, or someone who looks just like you. I've had them since Wendy left." I growled, she not only took my Pan, but she left him alone as well. If I ever find that bitch I will cut her open. Peter's eyes fell upon my hand wringing around the razor hook. I felt Tink's small hand on my neck and I curbed my anger for later use. I sat next to him, unsure of what to do. I finally settles on placing my hand on his shoulder. I flinched at the feel of sharp bone barely under his flesh.

" We need to take you back."

Peter gave me a quizzical look. " Back where?"

" Back to Neverland."

****

A/N2: Cliffhanger! ::evil cackle:: No worries I won't take forever, I promise! ::puts on Tiki head mask and dances around a bonfire:: Review! I give joo cookies!

  



	3. Three

****

A/N: Gak! Sorry for the shortness. I'll try to update faster to make up for it, but no promises. We all know the lovely little disclaimers of glee. I don't own them nor am I making money of them. So read on my pretties! And yes, to all my reviewers! Tacos! 

Chapter Three: Midnight Hours

I hadn't been able to fall asleep, even knowing Peter was so close. In reality he was as far as one could be, he barely knew who we were, and didn't even believed in Neverland. Tink was dying, it happened when he denied the existence of Neverland. 

She moaned, shifting in the small box on the wooden stand. Tink was going to die if we didn't get back to Neverland. I couldn't stand the thought of her dying, she had become a good friend. 

I glanced up at the noise of a door opening. Peter was standing there, and he was beautiful. I realized then how deep my cravings, my obsessions went. I felt sick, dirty, but at some point I stopped caring. 

" Peter?" I sat up and stared at the boy. He's blue eyes were unfocused and his breath was short. 

" Peter?"

His eyes slide, slowly, toward me. " Who am I?" 

I stood and, without thinking, embraced the boy. " You are Peter Pan, the only one who can save Neverland, Tink, and myself."

His eyes watered. " How do I know that?"

" You don't." I sighed and pushed him away, far enough that I could stare into his eyes. " But, if you trust me, you may be able to remember. Just try. Think back to before you met We…that girl. Think back to a time when you and I…When we were enemies."

Pan pulled back, eyes wide. " We, we were enemies!?

I nodded and sunk into myself. " Yes, but that was a long time ago, back when you were a child. When you never aged."

His brows furrowed and a few strands of the almost translucent hairs fell in his face. " Why did you come for me if we were enemies?"

I laughed bitterly and shook my head. " I wish I could tell you, but right now that would frighten you away. Neverland needs you."

Peter looked up, his eyes ghostly pale. " But do I need Neverland?" My breath hitched. What was he saying? He must come back, Neverland and I will die without him. I need him.

" I need you." His eyes went unbelievably wide. " I could care less about Neverland. I care about you. Let Neverland die! I don't care, but Pan, I need you, Tink needs you."

Pan sighed and sat himself at a ragged chair. " I don't understand any of this. You just come out of nowhere, some guy, who I had only seen in my dreams, with a fairy! You then tell me that I'm the only one that can save this place called Neverland that I don't remember! I don't understand it!" His face was flushed and his breathing heavy. It took every ounce of will power not to go to him, it would accomplish nothing, but scaring him off. 

" I know, I know. Please, come with us and we will show you the world of Neverland."

His eyes locked with mine. " What if I don't want to go."

I grabbed his shoulders and sighed. " I won't force you. I refuse to force you. This is your decision. Pan, you hold the life of both Tinker Bell and me in your hands. I trust you will make the best choice." I glanced at Tink. " If you choose for us to die, than so be it. I will willingly accept my fate."

" You're different."

" Tragedies change people. After the crocodile I realized something, something that I denied for years. I've stopped denying it to myself. All it has done was hurt me."

He looked at me timidly, and looked amazing. " What did you realize." I shook my head. " Tell me, please." Peter looked absolutely dejected.

I sighed. " I realized my feelings for you ran deeper than any would have imagined." I left it at that. If he understood than I hope he won't leave. If he didn't, well it would save him. 

His eyes were wide and his face went pale. He understood perfectly. " I…That's…"

" Sick, perverse, disgusting?" He shook his head. " Than what?"

" I don't know." He collapsed into himself. " God I don't know anymore! Maybe I've lost my mind! Maybe I'm really in an asylum, imagining this all. It's not real! It can't be." I grabbed his bony shoulders and pulled him forward. 

" Is this real?" It was a mere whisper, just before I pulled him forward. It was nothing but a simple kiss, chaste yet utterly euphoric. It would probably be my only time, so I had taken a chance. I will never regret it, even if he sends us away and we die, I will always remember those few seconds of pure bliss.

Pan was mine, he will always be mine. Even if Neverland, Tinker Bell and myself die and fade, he will be mine. I am the villain to his hero, and he is my hero, to counter my evil.

He is mine.  



	4. Four

****

A/N: Look at the updating power! ::amazed:: Sorry it's short, but my senior thesis and family disease project is killing me. ::dies:: Anywho, hope you enjoy!

****

Chapter Four: Need You

Gray. It was all I saw staring out Pan's dirty window. The boy hadn't stopped staring at me since I had kissed him. Understandable I suppose. 

" I…" He trailed off and focused on the grungy tile. He had been doing that for the past few hours, and though it was cute at first, it was now getting on my nerves. 

" Pan what is it that you want to say? I only have so much patience." I sounded exasperated, even to myself. 

" Why did you do that?"

I shrugged. " I told you already. It's your choice to believe me or not."

" I'm slowly remembering things…You were never like this, nice I mean."

I sighed and locked eyes with Peter. " People change, especially with a catalyst as large as mine. You left me in that crocodile to die, it was than that I realized I needed you. Without you I am nothing."

Peter's eyes went wide. " That's not true!" I eyed him. " I know you couldn't fly, yet you came her from this Neverland to find me! That makes you something!"

I couldn't believe what he was saying, or even if I understood what he was saying. " What do you mean?"

He flushed and picked at his fingers. " Truthfully I don't know. The only one to ever kiss me was Wendy, and she betrayed me."

" I will never betray you! I did not go through hell to do that to you! I care too much about you!" I grabbed the boy's shoulders and smiled. " Neither Tink nor I will leave you."

His hands fisted in my shirt and he pulled me forward. His lips were warm, soft and unreliably perfect. His cheeks were flushed a light pink and he looked absolutely delectable. " I'm sorry."

" Why are you apologizing." I smiled and touched his cheek. " For something I enjoyed so much."

He smiled and ducked his head. " I…thanks." I pulled him in for a hug and nuzzled his neck. " I think I'm ready to go back. I may not need Neverland, but, I think I need you. Why else would I of had those dreams?"

" The same reason I was wandering a dead Neverland for years, trying to find you. The same reason I learned to fly. Because we need each other. I may be evil, but I'm not blind, I know when I need something, and Pan, I need you."

Peter's eyes were downcast. " You aren't evil. You may have been, but you aren't now. You aren't able to be. Hook…"

My eyes went wide. It seemed like it was the first time he had said my name. I wonder what my name would sound like when he is in the midst of euphoria, though I doubt we will progress to that level. It's a nice thought though. " What?"

" Thank you."

I ran a finger along the edge of his jaw. " For what."

" For coming for me."

I smiled, " Peter, I assure you, I will never leave, short of being horribly murdered." His eyes went wide. " Than I shall have to haunt you." Tink, who was much better, landed on my shoulder and grinned. 

" Peter! I'm glad you're kind of back. Even if you don't remember everything." She flew to him and hugged his neck. " You probably could have chosen someone better but…" she said, chuckling softly.

" Horrible fairy." I muttered, pushing her off Pan's shoulder.

She floated upwards, hands on her hips. " Okay, so he's not that bad. He did spend years looking for you and all."

Peter smiled. " How…How do we go back to Neverland?"

I shrugged. " Think happy thoughts, it's how I got to London, and if I can do it, anyone can." He ducked his head and flushed. " I am an evil pirate."

" Ex evil pirate." Tink corrected. " Now…I…I don't know what you are. You're James Hook I suppose. James Hook, savior of Peter Pan." She turned to Pan. "And you are Peter Pan, savior of Hook, Tinker Bell, and Neverland!"

" That's a rather complicated title." Peter mumbled, collapsing on the worn couch.

I sat next to him and threw my arm over his shoulder. " It is, but, you're worth the complication." 

He blushed and grinned. " So happy thoughts eh? This'll be interesting."


	5. Five

****

A/N: Another short one, but hey, I'm on an updating kick. I just luff this story! Anywho, not many more chapters to go because, even though I like it I must end it. Maybe two or three, depending. Thanks to all my reviewers! Tacos and cookies for all!

Chapter Five: The "Happy Thought"

I scowled at the floating boy. It had taken him all of ten minutes to fly while it had taken me weeks. I want to know what Pan's happy thought was, or maybe I didn't, but when do I ever listen to myself?

" Peter?" He stopped his flying and sat down on the ragged couch. " What was your happy thought?" I have never seen another living creature turn that shade of red before. 

" I don't want to tell." 

Now I could have let it go at this and be a nice guy, but, I am a pirate. " Please share Pan, we are all a twitter with anticipation."

He eyed me and backed away. I would too, I had just said the word twitter. " I don't want to!" He blushed harder, I was a bit scared that he would faint. 

" Peter…" I lifted his chin and smiled. " Tell." 

He sighed and gave me an, "I'm going to kill you later" look. " Fine it was…" He trailed off and motioned me closer. If there weren't veins and what not keeping my eyes in, they would have popped out. He was still blushing furiously and Tink was fluttering back and forth, trying to figure out what was wrong. Wouldn't she be surprised to find that absolutely nothing was wrong, quite the opposite really. Everything was very, very good. The only thing I was sure of was that I had lost my ability to speak. " Hook?" Pan's happy thought was…me. " James!"

I broke out of thought when he called me by my first name. " Yeah?"  
" Are you…mad?"

I shook my head, eyes wide. " Lord no! I'm just…shocked. I would have thought that…"

" Wendy would've been my happy thought?" I nodded. Peter growled. " How could she be my happy thought? She left me because I was, and I quote, "Not the same Pan I fell for." Of course I'm not the same Pan she fell for! I gave up everything for her and what did she do?!"

" Turn her back on you." I whispered. The boy nodded. He looked at me questioningly. " I won't do that. As I have told you over and over again, I traveled years in a frozen forest trying to find you. I put up with Tink to find you!"

Peter chuckled. " And I still have no idea how you did that."

" Hey there!" Tink huffed, glaring.

" We all love you Tink." I said patting her head.

She placed her hands on her hips. " You better love me, or this fairy will seek vengeance."

I laughed. " Oh no! The fairy vengeance will kill us all!"

Peter snickered, but sobered quickly. " Can we go back? Please?"

I nodded. " I think we need to, Neverland may not last much longer. The only shred of Peter that was left there was in me, and I'm not quite there so…"

Neverland, truthfully I didn't think I would be back on the beaches of my old sailing grounds. Yet, here I was, looking at the blue water as it lapped at the golden sand. We had been here only a few days, yet his presence alone brought this place to life. Even I was feeling much better, if only I had a ship, we could sail the open seas.

" Hey." Pan said meekly. He had been quite this past days, and I hadn't seen much of him. " How are you?"

" Strange, I miss being the pirate, but at the same time, I am glad I'm not." I glanced at him. " It's just…odd."

He stared out into the rushing waves. " Do you miss the sea?"

" How could I not? I am part of the sea and it is part of me." His expression fell. " But, so are you. I am torn between my two loves."

Pan glanced at me, blue eyes wide. " What do you mean?"

I grabbed him and pulled him close. " I am torn between the sea and you, but if forced to choose I would choose you."

" I…" I cut him off with a soft kiss. I was still wary of his reactions, so I pulled back quickly. His hands fisted in my shirt and led me back down for another searing kiss. " Hook, I…" He blushed and ducked his head, shielding his eyes with a curtain of blonde. " I think I…" He trailed off and locked eyes with me. Emotions swam in his sea colored eyes and they filled with determination. " I think, and this is…kind of...strange, but I…I think I love you."


	6. Six

****

A/N: So, this is probably the last chapter. The fun citrus goodness that everyone loves. Enjoy and to all my lovely reviewers thank you and have tacos!

Chapter Six: Breathless

I had never gone so long without breathing. The only sounds that registered were Pan's soft breathing and the crash of the ocean against the shore. 

" Hook?" I looked down at those beautiful, questioning eyes. He looked down. " I'm sorry." The boy sounded completely dejected. 

" For what?" I whispered, brushing a strand of hair form his cheek. 

He took a shuddering breath. " For telling you that." I garbed his chin a bit to roughly and forced him to look up. " Hook?" His voice quivered with delicious fear.

" I never thought you could feel the same. Why would you? I'm an evil bastard of a pirate." I laughed. " I'm in shock."

He reached up and gently brushed a strand of my hair from my face. " Why?"

I sighed and tried not to let a bitter laugh break free. " No matter how much I change, I am still Captain James Hook, I'm still a pirate."

" I don't care about that!" Pan cried wrenching away. " I…" He looked down, twisting his fingers together. " I know why you were my enemy."

" What?" I said as my eyes went wide.

He smiled and tilted his head to the side. " You were doing it for me. I've known it all along. I may not remember everything, but I remember that you never hated me. I saw it in your eyes. You had so many chances to kill me, but you didn't take them. I never really understood why. I mean I was a little boy who wanted a bad guy to fight, and you were him." His fingers danced along my chin. " Without you I would have become nothing but another lost boy, and I owe everything to you." 

He pulled me forward and, almost worshipfully, kissed me. I hugged him and whispered in his ear. " I'm glad you grew up. I'm glad I found you. You, you made my pitiful life complete." His lips pressed frantically against mine and his silken tongue slide past my teeth to duel with my own. His hands wrapped around my neck and pulled me impossibly closer. Peter's thin body arched against me. I could feel every rib under the thin layer of cloth. 

He was hard! The realization made me go weak. I pulled away, the need for oxygen burning my lungs. He was still arched against me, fingers dancing down my back and around my waist. 

" Pan…" I could barely think let alone speak. 

" Hmmm?" he purred, nipping my ear. 

I tried to concentrate very hard on forming a coherent sentence and ignore his writhing body. So far I was failing, and horribly. " Pan…" 

He looked up and smiled. " Yes?" He nuzzled my neck and smiled. 

" I…If we don't stop I can't be held responsible for my actions."

" I know…" peter whispered. He looked up and left me breathless. His blue eyes were hazed and his pale skin was flush. He slide his thin hand down my chest, pausing at each button of my shirt. His slender fingers splayed across my ribs and he looked up expectantly. 

" Peter?"

He smiled. " You act like I've never done anything. I've almost did something with a man once…"

" It's not that."

" Than what is it? I know you did stuff on the ships, you had to of." 

I nodded. " Of course I did, the seas get lonely, and they were there. You're different. I care about you. Wait…you almost…with a guy. Why almost?"

He looked down and blushed. " It, it was too painful."

I cupped his chin and lifted his head. " When the time comes I will be much more careful."

Peter pulled me down, his tongue dueling with mine. " What if I wanted the time to be now?" he whispered hotly.

" Now?" I asked, my voice hoarse. 

He laughed. " Well not **now**, we'd get sand in places that sand should never be."

I laughed and grabbed his wrist. " I think we should be heading back now." He nodded and followed me as I dragged him back to the rebuilt Lost Boys home. 

He collapsed against the soft sheets we had brought back from London. He struggled out of his shirt and abandoned it somewhere around the side of the bed. I crawled over him, careful not to cut him with my hook. That would be unpleasant. 

I looked down at him and couldn't help but grin. He was mine. Once and for all the boy was mine. He somehow managed to remove my shirt and jacket, leaving it's fate to the floor. His lean fingers made their way to the edge of my pants and slowly slide the cloth from my legs. 

One my ship I was Captain, and those I slept with were just toys. Now, the man withering underneath me was the one person I cared about in my entire life. My pants were gone and I couldn't clearly remember how that had happened. 

I slide my tongue along the nape of his neck while fumbling blindly for the bottle of oil I had gotten in London. I was going to make this as painless as possible.

I buried the sharp edge of my hook into the sheets and went about preparing him. It's funny when he was a boy all I did was hurt him and, yet here I am, being ungodly careful. I ran an oil slicked finger over a long scar on his upper thigh. I remember making that wound, he was limping around for days and I had felt terrible. 

Slowly I slide into him, inch by agonizing inch, until I was fully sheathed. He mewled and squirmed under me, breaking my resistance down. Noises that I have never heard a human make issued from his throat and my resistance snapped. 

I didn't last long, how could I with this beautiful creature under me? I collapsed beside him panting and breathless.

He curled against me, burying his face in the nape of my neck and nipping the flesh there. He was whispering something, but all I could hear was amplified white noise. 

" Hook?" he whispered. I smiled and captured his lips. " That was nice." I laughed, exhaustion making me giddy. " I love you." he purred.

His glazed, blue eyes locked with mine and I hesitated for only a second. " Love you too, Pan." He smiled and curled against me. I pulled him close, careful of the hook and closed my eyes. 

I Just lay there, listing to the sound of his breathing. My eyes drifted close and, for the first time in my long, and very strange life I felt happy. More than happy, it was bliss. This boy, once my enemy had become a man, my lover. I smiled and slept, briefly wondering if Tink had seen us. 

Peter Pan was mine.


End file.
